Love has no Boundries
by mariks1andonly
Summary: Anzu has just moved back to Domino, Japan from California and she is not so eager for a new start. She runs into Marik, can Marik help her want a new start and a possible relationship with him? Chapter 2 is up! MarikxAnzu
1. the slam introduction

Mariks1andonly: hey guys I am back with a new story I hope you like it and well yeah sorry this chapter will be a bit short, I want to test this story out first before writing really long chapters! Enjoy!

"Anzu get down here or I am going to leave without you!" her mom yelled

Anzu checking her hair in the mirror one last time called out "be right there mom!" she grabbed her satchel bag and tore off down the stairs and out the door and hopped into her mom's car and they sped off.

Anzu's POV

Hi I am Anzu Mazaki, I am 17 years old and I just moved back here from the United States. Wow it looks like this place hasn't changed that much since I left it a long time ago. I have long brown hair which my mom has continuously asked me to get cut but I refuse to and sparkling blue eyes.

End of POV

"oh honey I bet you are so excited for your first day at a new school"

Anzu currently staring out the car window and trying to figure out why her mother could possibly think she was happy to be starting at a new school. She rolled her eyes and said in a semi-sarcastic tone "oh you bet mom"

Amy cast a quick glance at her sulking 17 year old daughter. "oh honey it is going to be fine, you just wait and see. Pretty soon you will have a bunch of friends and a fresh start." Anzu rolled her eyes and started to whine "but mom I do not want to be here! I want to be back in California with my friends." She sighed and looked down at the uniform she was being forced to wear. It was a short blue pleated skirt, a white blouse which in her opinion was to tight on her, a baby pink jacket again in her opinion to small for her, a big blue bow on the front of her shirt and well at least she got to wear her new tennis shoes.

"Mom I do not want to be here in Domino, Japan! Why did we have to move back here in the first place!" her mom continued to drive along and watch the road since it had started to rain. "honey you know your father got a new job offer here with the company and we had to move".

Anzu sighed and looked out the window of the car again. When they stop at a red light she sees a group of boys standing, there wearing the boy's style of uniform for her new school. "I know mom it's just I don't think I can fit in here again.

Her mom starts driving again as soon as the light changes to green and then too soon in Anzu's opinion they arrive at her new school. Anzu's mom turned in her seat and smiled at her daughter. "trust me Anzu dear you will fit in just fine". Amy watched her daughter get out of the car and blew her kiss and drove off.

Anzu sighed and mumbled "let the fun begin" she turned around and headed into her new school. Anzu first went to the office and got her schedule then she went to find her locker. "ok I found my locker now to find my first class" she looked at her schedule "hmm Ancient History room 220A" she headed off to find her class. Anzu was walking along trying to get to her class when she slammed into a hard chest and fell down on her butt. "Ouch!" Anzu stood rubbing her sore backside and looked up to apologize to the person. She found herself staring into a pair of violet eyes. "Oh my god I am so sorry"

The boy chuckled "it's quite alright" Anzu noticed that he was a few inches taller then her and was tan, muscled and had sandy blonde hair. Anzu blushed when she realized she was staring at him. "oh how rude of me my name is Anzu" The boy smiled and shook her hand. "my name is Marik"

Author's note

Ok sorry this is so short but this is all I could come up with for now! Please Read and Review No flames please! If you hate this couple then don't read my story! Thank you


	2. bonding over plays and squid

Mariks1andonly: alright ladies and gents here is the next chapter to my story I am sorry for the long wait and delay but I took some time off to work on my schooling and just deal with some life issues that were thrown my way. Now I am back and with a new chapter for most of my stories!

_Past Chapter: Anzu hopped in the car and her mother drove her to her new school. On the way to her first class she collided with someone "oh I am so sorry" Anzu said all flustered. The male responded "that's no problem" he held out a hand and helped her up. Again Anzu started apologizing "I am so sorry about that, see I'm new" she looked at the male and blushed. The male was taller then her, had tan skin, nice chiseled abs that she could see the outline of through his thin shirt and strong arms, wild blonde hair and kind yet strong violet eyes. The male smiled at her "it's alright, my name's Marik" Anzu smiled "and my name is Anzu"_

**Chapter 2:**

Marik and Anzu started to talk as he helped her pick up the last of her things. "So Anzu what classes do you have?" Anzu held out her schedule for him and his smiled just widened "well it looks like we have every class together except for p.e.". He was happy when she read her schedule and saw that she had every class with him but one, that also meant that they had lunch together. He was already starting to develop something for her but he wanted to get to know her and see where things went. Anzu seeing a dazed look on his face waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Marik, anyone in there?" she chuckled when he jumped and flushed in embarrassment "ahh sorry Anzu I just got lost in my thoughts"

This was an interesting guy she thought as she watched him all flustered, he was not like those other guys from her old school. Those pompous jerk heads where so full of themselves and were only interested in one thing from a girl and that was getting her into their beds. Of course she was not one to do that and that proved frustrating for them. Anzu chuckled and rested a hand on his shoulder "Marik take a deep breath" Marik did so and thanked her "oh well we had better get going Anzu or we are going to be late for class" Even thought they were already late but they had an excuse, since they had both collided with one another in the hall.

They headed off to the class and soon arrived. Apon their arrival Ms. Tokiya looked up and chuckled "how kind of you two to join us, now Mr. Ishtar please take a seat and Ms. Mazaki please come up the front and introduce yourself" Anzu headed to the front and Marik headed off to his seat which was right behind Yami and directly next to Bakura and Joey was on the other side followed by Mai who whapped him on the head for trying to steal her lunch box thing.

Anzu waited for Ms. Tokiya to get the class's attention before starting to talk "hello my name is Anzu Mazaki, I just moved back here from California, my father was called back here for work and so was my mother." She smiled "it is nice to meet you all" she gritted her teeth when she said that and waited for her teacher to give her a desk to sit at. Ms. Tokiya smiled "well it is a pleasure to have you in my class Ms. Mazaki" she looked around "now where to seat you? Hmm how about the desk behind Mr. Ishtar back there?" she pointed and Anzu nodded and walked back there and took her seat behind Marik. Once seated Ms. Tokiya cleared her throat "alright class today is the day we get with a partner of my choosing" all the class groaned "I will put you into pairs and you will work together to create a short play of your choice, now it has to be appropriate and tasteful. But you may choose the theme, costumes and such."

She went over to her desk and collected a piece of paper that held all the names of the partners. "alright then as soon as I call your names, please move next to your partner and wait to begin till I hand out the sheets." Ms. Tokiya began to read the names off the list and soon people were moving next to their partners "alright Joey Wheeler and Yami Mouto" Yami and Joey grinned at each other and the teach just shook her head and continued. "Then it will be Mai Valentine and Bakura Ryou, then Marik Ishtar and Anzu Mazaki" That completed the list and they all began to work.

Marik turned around in his seat and smiled broadly at her "well partner what kind of theme are you thinking doing for our little play?" Anzu giggled and smiled back "well I was thinking of doing a romance but have it be a little mystery type thing where we include multiple characters that we change into and then soon the person behind the mystery is discovered and two people find their way to one another" Marik mulled that over in his head and nodded "I like that idea Anzu" she beamed "wonderful, I can start working on a plot outline tonight and we can talk about it tomorrow if you want or we can begin right now?" as soon as she said that the bell rang.

"well it looks like you will have to work on it tonight Anzu and then bring it in tomorrow or we can go have pizza this afternoon and go over it together?" Anzu blushed as she gathered her things "I don't know Marik, my mom has this big dinner planned and well I want to get to know you a bit better before I go and have pizza with you" Marik nodded "I understand Anzu, it is perfectly understandable so don't worry about it" Anzu smiled and they headed off down the hall for their next class.

In their next class Anzu had to do the same thing as before, this time the class was marine biology and she became Yami' lab partner since his old one changed schools. Marik watched the scene as they worked on dissecting a squid and plotted, he wanted to be near Anzu not spikey head boy even though they were friends they still competed over girls and he knew Yami would make a play.

Anzu smiled and chatted with Yami as they worked together, she liked how friendly he was and how much fun he made working on something she hated doing. He had made the cut on the squid and then let her take it from there and pulled things out and let her tell him about it since this was something that was like a hobby to her. Studying about marine life was one of her favorite past times, just not dealing with dissecting things like squid.

Soon the bell rang and they left after their teacher gave them a small paper to write about squids. Anzu rolled her eyes and thought "great just what I love doing, a report about squids" she made a face and headed off to her history class with Marik and Yami in tow. As they walked in she was asked to introduce herself…again. This time she sat next to Marik and behind Yami. Throughout the class period she noticed Marik taking short glances at her and giggled silently to herself. What she did not notice was that another pair of eyes were watching her, those eyes belonged to non other then Yami Mouto.

Whenever he got the chance he turned his head a bit and caught a glimpse of her chewing on her pen cap or biting her lip. He had to admit she was pretty cute but he know that Marik would soon be telling him that she was off limits and not to even think about trying for her. "Drat" was all he thought, she was pretty cute and he wanted to see if he could get a date with her. "Oh screw Marik" he thought, he was going to make a play tomorrow.

**End of chapter 2.**

Author's note: alright all here is the second chapter installment of this story. I know this chapter is short but bear with me, when I get a brain spark the chapters will be longer but until then they remain short but I will try and update faster for you all! Remember leave me reviews not flames leaves the review box for you all


End file.
